1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child stroller apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caregivers usually rely on a stroller apparatus to transport babies and children. A stroller apparatus is typically constructed from a rigid frame that can be collapsed for convenient storage or transport and unfolded for use. The construction adopted for the folding mechanism of the stroller apparatus plays an important role in the design of the stroller since it has to be safe and convenient to handle in different situations while not affecting the appealing aesthetics of the stroller.
In some existing construction, the stroller frame may typically include a front leg, a rear leg and a handle frame pivotally connected with one another via multiple joint structures. The multiple joint structures may be dispersed at different locations on each of the left and right sides of the stroller frame, which may result in a stroller apparatus that requires two hands to operate and is inconvenient to fold and unfold.
Therefore, there is a need for a child stroller apparatus that can be convenient to fold and unfold, and address at least the foregoing issues.